How to Train Your Submissive Mate by LatreaseM1
by TFN Tied Up In You
Summary: Ever since they ran to Phoenix, the way Jasper saw Bella had changed. But on the night of her birthday party, everything Bella didn't know she needed; everything Jasper didn't think he wanted became clear. Let the training begin.


**5\. Title: How to train your submissive mate**

 **6\. Summary: Ever since they ran to Phoenix, the way Jasper saw Bella had changed. But on the night of her birthday party, everything Bella didn't know she needed; everything Jasper didn't think he wanted became clear. Let the training begin.**

 **7\. Pairing: Bella x Jasper**

 **8\. Rating: M**

 **9\. Word Count: 14,397**

 **10\. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Ever since Phoenix, I can't seem to take my mind off her. Her sexual frustration is driving me insane. She looks so fucking sexy in that green dress.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _You're wrong, you are worth it," I remember telling her as I lounge in a chair in front of the TV a few short months ago in that hotel room in Phoenix. I, at that point, was so sick of Edward and his lies, of him, using his vampire allure on her. She was naturally submissive and didn't need to be tricked into it._

 _Her emotions were all over the place, but the main feeling I was getting was worthlessness._

" _Huh? Worth what?" She said looking down at her hands as she sat on the sofa across the room._

" _I feel your emotions, Bella, you are feeling worthless, and you're wrong. You have changed our lives in ways you will never begin to understand. If you die, if we let you die, we will never be able to go on. I have no intentions of letting you die. I have no intentions of ever letting you go," I told her._

" _You said I, you mean we, don't you?" she asked. I rushed over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I had every intention of making her kneel before me at that moment._

" _I don't say things I don't mean Isabella," I said in a stern voice. "I said, I have no intentions of ever letting you go. EVER." I then rush back to my original seat. I feel confusion coming from Bella, just as Alice turns the knob to the room door. Realization is now the emotion I feel coming from Bella._

 **END FLASHBACK**

My mind was reeling from tasting her emotions, her sexual frustration as well as my own. Ever since Phoenix, I hadn't been satisfied sexually. I love Alice, I really do, but things with her had changed. She wasn't submissive in the least. And it was too much work to be with Alice. Calming the hyper little pixie, on top of forcing her to submit. And there were no surprises for Alice. She saw everything. Bit by bit, since we returned from Phoenix, Alice was pulling away from me.

Every time Bella and I passed on the stairs, her lust would spike. The scent of her arousal would literally have my head spinning. The smirk on her face as she purposely lowered her eyes, had my dick straining in my pants.

She was a danger magnet, all right. She didn't know just how dangerous this little game of hers could be. The Major didn't play games. He was literally rattling the mental cage I had him stored in.

When she and Edward descended the stairs, in that sexy green dress. It was demure enough, sure, but her body did sinful things to my mind, no matter what she wore.

And then it happened. It was like slow motion. I watched every movement she made, from the time she stood in that spot. In my mind, every move she made was sexually supercharged. Every heave of her busty chest, which in and of itself was sexual sin.

I'm sorry, no, I'm not sorry. I'm a T and A type of guy. How I ended up with a woman that was reminiscent of a pre-pubescent boy is beyond me. Because Bella's coke bottle figure did wicked, wicked things to me. But I digress.

I saw as her finger slid under the ribbon of the present. I heard the miniscule sound of the ribbon slicing her finger, the slight slush the sound her blood made as it pushed its way up through the small cut. Everything was like an echo in my head that I forgot to shut off my senses to anything else that was going on.

Edward and Alice made up in their own mind that I had no control over my bloodlust. I had more control than any of them. They called them slip-ups. Slip-ups my ass. I knew what I was doing. If I didn't have control, then the entire student body of Forks High School would have been drained by now. The need for human blood was so I could take on everyone else's bloodlust. The only one I didn't have to worry about was Carlisle.

The man was a saint among vampires. He didn't like to say he had a gift, but his complete lack of lust for human blood was his gift. So, when everyone's bloodlust hit me full-force, it was like time stood still in that instant. AGAIN.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The last time, time stood still for me was when I realized Bella had been bitten by James. Her blood spilling on the floor, where glass had cut into her femoral artery, but there was nothing I could do about it at this moment. Carlisle, I'm sure, would handle that. My priority was to end James' miserable existence. And then I see him, Edward on the floor next to Bella with HIS MOUTH LATCHED TO HER WRIST, taking whatever precious lifeforce she has left. He was killing her! A roar ripped from me that shook the building. I sped forward and ripped him from her. I was about to rip his head from his body when Emmett and Alice stopped me._

 **END FLASHBACK**

She knew I wanted it. She knew I wanted her, what she didn't expect was for everyone else to want her blood, including her so-called boyfriend, whose bloodlust went from 0-100 in 0.3 seconds. She reminded me of a vampire, the way her tongue darted out as if testing the air. I wanted to pull it into my own mouth, as I thrust my fingers into her hot little pussy. Her silky auburn locks wrapped around my hand, as I pulled her head back, so her neck was exposed to me. That was all my mind's eye saw as I lunged.

"You perverted freak," I heard Edward whisper at vampire level, as the growl escaped his lips. In his effort to protect Bella from everyone, he tried to push her behind himself, but the force was too much, in his rush to get to me. I heard the whoosh of air that escaped her lungs as she went flying through the air. All thoughts were of her when I was now flying through the air and landing on the piano. Suddenly the smell of blood was too much for just a papercut, and as soon as I smelled it, so did everyone else and the amount of bloodlust multiplied 10-fold. She had become an all you can eat buffet for vampires. As I tried to go to her, a pair of beefy arms were locked around my arms, and Emmett's sausage sized fingers were closed on my chest. He rushed me outside followed by everyone else, trying to get away from the scent of her blood.

"Let me go, fucker! You fuckin' pull me out when her boyfriend is still in there! Did you forget she is his fuckin' singer?!" I was livid.

"But you lunged, man" was Emmett's excuse.

"I was lunging to protect her from her own boyfriend you big idiot. If I hadn't lunged and broken him from his own mind, he was going to eat her! FUCKIN' EMPATH, REMEMBER?" I roared. Emmett looked rightfully ashamed. I had to get the fuck out of here before I ripped the fuckers face off.

I sped through the woods, picking up whatever animal I could get my hands on, to get the scent of her blood off my tongue. I sat by the river on a boulder for about three hours. Mulling over in my mind, when my desire for Bella became so strong. When had I declared she was mine to protect? Was that what she was? Was she mine? I hadn't, but as soon as the thought came to my mind, that's when the tug in my chest began. It was pulling me straight to her. But I was intercepted by the little pixie.

"I know you don't want me anymore, but it's okay because now, Bella will need you. She didn't know it before, because her nose was so far up Edwards ass, she didn't know if she was coming or going," I didn't understand what she was saying.

"What the fuck are you telling me, Alice?" I asked her, not needing her cryptic responses.

"He's leaving her, and making us leave too," Alice said as she went into a vision.

"The fuck he is. I'm not going anywhere!" I told Alice.

"I know. That's what I mean. He is going to break her, and it's up to you to give her what she needs. But you can't go to her now. You need to act as if you're fed up and tell them you're leaving the family. That you're tired of their bullshit," She then handed me an envelope with a lease to an apartment in Port Angeles, with three sets of keys. One for the apartment and another to the storage unit in Seattle. The last key was to my Penthouse in Seattle. I turned that key over in my hand as I looked directly into Alice's eyes. She knew what I was silently asking her. She only lowered her head and nodded.

"When the time is right, you'll know it. Bella will be ready. Don't hold back with her. Otherwise, she'll wallow in self-pity. She'll think she's not wanted, not desirable," Alice told me. We started walking back towards the house when she stopped.

"Everyone else is leaving by tomorrow. Edward will stay another two days. You need to come back immediately after he leaves; otherwise, she's going catatonic," Alice stated as she came out of her vision.

"How are you going to keep this from him, he'll see. He may even come back and kill her, if it means keeping her from me," I told her. She shook her head.

"He's going to order me not to look into her future. Besides, He's not going to be with us. He's going all Emo. You know how he does," I just rolled my eyes, the self-loathing ass. We sprinted back to the house.

When we walked in the emotions running rampage were enough to make me turn around and leave. The anguish coming from Carlisle and Esme were the most overwhelming. No surprise at the self-centered smugness coming from Rosalie. Emmett was so furious, I thought his face was going to split, and I was getting a murderous vibe coming from him, whether it was directed at Edward or me, I wasn't sure. It all became clear when Rosalie and Carlisle were pulling him off Edward. I just shook my head and went upstairs. I purposely projected my anger and disappointment. I changed out of the preppy fuckin' clothes Alice made me wear and slipped on my ripped jeans, tight long-sleeved t-shirt and cowboy boots. I threw some clothes and books into an army duffle, I'd picked up at an army-navy store some years ago. I went downstairs to the cloak closet and pulled out my leather motorcycle jacket.

"So, you haven't said a word, don't tell me you're all for this?" Emmett asked me indignantly. I growled at him. Who the fuck was he to talk to me that way?

"I don't give a fuck what you people do. If you can throw away someone supposedly so important to your lives as Bella, then who's next? The next weakest link? Well, I'm not going to stand around and wait for that to happen. You want me, you can find me with Peter and Charlotte," I told them as I headed out the door. I hopped on my bike and headed towards Seattle first.

I pulled into the storage facility and punched in the code. Once the gate opened, I sped through to the storage unit and put the key in and turned it. Once I pulled the overhead door up, I rolled my bike in and parked it in an open spot. I went to the office first and opened the key locker at took out the keys to my Ford 150 Harley Davidson Limited Edition pick-up. I took the duffle bag off the back of my bike and threw it in back of the crew cab. I then went over to a storage locker and pulled out my toolkit, took it back to the office, unzipped and went through the inventory.

Mattress restraints

Spreader bar with wrist restraints

Nipple clamps

Ball Gag

DP strap-on trainer

Blindfold

25ft of nylon rope

I inspected each piece to make sure they were in usable condition since it had been years since I'd been in a human BDSM club. Though tomorrow, I'd drop into a pleasure store and replace the anal dildo for the DP trainer and a new ball gag.

I put everything in the pick- up, locked up everything and pulled out of the unit. After pulling the overhead door back down and locking it, I got in my truck and drove to the penthouse.

I pulled into the underground garage and parked the truck. I went to the elevator and put the key in and push the button for the penthouse. When the doors opened into the foyer, I walked out, when around and took all the dust covers off the furniture. I then grabbed the key off the hook next to the playroom and unlocked the door. I removed the dust covers off the furniture there as well. I then checked the leather of everything for cracks and damages. I got out the leather conditioner and wood polish and polished everything. My cock was straining in my pants, thinking about Bella's plump little ass bent over the whipping bench.

I then checked all the tool drawers and tested all the equipment there. I chose a couple of paddles, riding crops and floggers to add to the toolkit in the truck. I mentally added batteries to my shopping list, along with additional anal plugs, remote ben wa balls, and anal beads. The Remote Ben Wa would be interesting when she went to school.

After I had everything in order, I left and went to the apartment in Port Angeles. I'd hunted earlier today, and again after the incident with Bella. I was okay until I needed to go to Bella.

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER**_

 _OMG, JASPER! It's even worse than I thought. He told her he didn't want her to come with us. She took it as he doesn't want her and left her in the woods. She tried to run after him, and now she's lost in the woods. Charlie has a search party looking for her_ -A. I received in a text from Alice

I had to go beat up trees. _That arrogant son of a bitch_ , I thought to myself. If I ever get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to tear him apart, put him back together, just to rip his ass apart again.

I took off towards Forks. Tearing up the forest as I went along, wishing they were his limbs. I had to be careful, I didn't want anyone to know I was still in town. I especially didn't want Edward to know I was here, so I had to be careful not to let him pick up my scent.

As soon as I made it to the forest surrounding her house, I picked up his scent as well as hers, but not only her scent. The amount of despair, worthlessness, and feeling undeserving of love was enough to make me want to wither into a ball and die.

Another scent I was picking up was wet dog mixed with hot garbage, which meant the wolves were also searching. I immediately scaled a tree, high enough to watch without being seen. I saw the giant black wolf shift into a sizeable native man. He pulled on a pair of shorts. I could see him sniffing the air, apparently picking up mine and Edwards faint scent. The rain was washing both scents out quickly. I continued to watch until she was safely in the arms of her father, Charlie Swan. I would give him time to settle her in. I ran back to the apartment and grabbed the toolkit and hurried back.

I quickly scaled the tree outside her window and perched on a limb. She was still in the wet clothes she was found in but wrapped in several blankets. She was still feeling worthless and unlovable. I immediately tested the emotions of her father. The amount of hate coming from him, probably for Edward if not the whole family rivaled my own.

She was making me angry. I couldn't believe she would let this stupid prick make her feel so worthless. This ended tonight. The only thing was, I had to wait for her father to go to bed.

Another hour and her father was snoring. I slid her window open and stepped inside, placing my tools on her desk. She was restlessly tossing and turning in bed, having a nightmare.

"Take me with you," she sobbed in her sleep

"You. Don't. Want. Me. That changes everything," she continued to sob. Obviously, she was replaying her conversation with Edward. I promise I will kill that Fucktard.

"Edward please, come back! EDWA…" I sped over to the bed and placed my hand over her mouth as she sprung upward in the bed, about to scream his name

"Shhh, Darlin.' None of that," Her eyes flew open and were wide as saucers as she realized I was here with her.

"I am going to remove my hand, and you will not utter a word, am I understood?" I told her in a stern voice. She nodded her head.

"Good Girl, now when I let go, I'm going in the bathroom and run you a hot bath. When I come back, I want you in nothing but your underwear. A feeling of inadequacy came from her.

"I will not repeat myself, If I come back and you are other than what I have instructed, there will be a punishment. Do I make myself clear? I was rewarded with a mix of anticipation, curiosity and a bit of lust. I looked at her pointedly with a smirk. I could feel her biting her bottom lip under my hand, but she nodded she understood. I removed my hand and quickly got up and went across the hall to her bathroom. I ran the bath and looked around to see if she had what I needed. I saw nothing that looked like hers in the bathroom. When I went back to the room, she was sitting on the bed holding her shower bag, with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes, taking the bag and heading back to the bathroom. I put a capful of bubble bath in the bathwater. I took out her shampoo, razor and shave gel and put them all on the rim of the bathtub. Once the tub was filled with fluffy white bubbles, I went back to her room. She was still sitting on the bed, using her body and arms to hide herself.

"Come 'ere Darlin," I told her. She reluctantly got off the bed, with her arms crossed over her chest, hands gripping her shoulders, hiding her ample breast. I took both her wrist and held her arms above her head as I pushed her back against the wall behind the door. I pushed my body into hers as I whispered in her ear.

"Don't hide from me, Darlin'. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on," I told her before kissing her softly on the neck and inhaling her glorious scent, though it was mixed with wolf. As I pulled back from her, I ran my nose along her jawline. I brought her hands locking them around my neck. I picked her up by her thighs and locked her legs around my waist, before opening the door and taking her to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I stood her on her feet next to the tub. I looked her in her eyes as I ran my hands down her cheeks, down her neck, and to her shoulders. I slowly brought the straps of her bra down her arms. I then reached behind her and unclasped her bra, ghosting my fingers back towards her breast and pushing the bra off. I ran my thumbs over her erect nipples, as my hands ran over her firm breast. The moan that escaped her made my dick stand at attention. I continued my hands down her sides, kneading my way down her torso until I reached the band of her boy shorts. I hooked my thumbs in the band and pushed them down her legs, stooping as I went, until my nose was right at the apex of her thighs. She was panting now. I nuzzled my nose right at her sex. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating.

"Hold on to my shoulders, Darlin', "I told her as I lifted each leg out of her panties. Once they were off, I placed them in the laundry hamper, along with her bra. I then lifted her bridal style and slid her gently in the tub.

"Is the temperature okay, Princess?" I whispered. She nodded her head. I sat on the side of the tub and started by washing her hair. She moaned as my fingers ran through her hair to her scalp.

"Has he ever done this for you, Isabella?" I asked her as I ran clear water over her head holding her head back to keep the soap out of her eyes. Feelings of worthlessness began to shroud her again. I wrap the length of her wet hair around my hand and yank her head back to look up at me

"I won't have any of that, Isabella! I theater whisper to her. We are too close to Charlie's room. I don't want to wake him. "As I told you in Phoenix, you are worth it. Why else would I be here caring for you now? He is the one that is not worth it. He is not worth your self-pity, and he certainly is not worth your tears. I bend my head to kiss her chastely on the lips, to get rid of the shocked look she had on her face. I was then hit with a dose of curiosity.

"What do you want to know, Isabella?" I asked her.

"Why are you here? What about Alice? Why aren't you with her? Isn't she your mate?" I thought mates couldn't be separated?" She bombarded me with questions. I chuckled.

"Slow down, Darlin'. I'll answer all of your questions. Get them all out the way now though, because once we leave out of here, I want nothing from you but your silence. Yes, you're right. It's hard for mates to be separated. Which is why Edward is not here, and I am. Alice and I are not mates, we've only ever been companions. The reason I'm here is for you, Isabella. I will not stand by and watch you slip into worthlessness and self-pity," I tell her as I take the mesh bath sponge and glide it over her body. My free hand follows its path, sliding over her breast, torso and down into the water as I dip a finger between her folds. She moans and pushes against my finger.

"Ah, Ahh, my pet, it due time," I told her.

"But if, you're here and everyone else left, then…" her brain finally clicks on what I've told her, and she gasps.

"You weren't lunging to bite me, you were trying to save me from Edward. I knew it!" she raised her voice a little causing Charlie's snoring to skip its pattern. She ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Isabella, you will keep quiet, or I will gag you," I told her. She dutifully lowered her eyes. I reached into the water and grabbed one of her legs and propped it on the side of the tub. I then picked up the razor and shave gel. I smoothed the gel on her leg until it turned into a rich lather and began to shave her leg.

"You will keep yourself groomed for me. I want you smooth as a baby's ass, EVERYWHERE," I emphasized.

"It's why you stood up to James in the clearing when Edward just wanted to run with me. Why you volunteered you and Alice to take me to Phoenix, and you killed James," She questioned.

"Also, why I still owe you a punishment for giving me the slip at the airport," I finished looking her in the eyes, as I finished shaving her other leg. I then started with her underarms. Once I finished, I had her to stand and prop one foot on the side of the tub, as I shaved her mound smooth.

"I will train you, Isabella. I will train you how you are to behave when we are together, and how to please me. In return, you will know nothing but pleasure from me. I will take care of you the way you deserve, the way a mate deserves to be treated," I told her as I took my time around her lower lips with the razor.

"You are mine, Isabella. Your body belongs to me, and I will earn your trust…" I said as I tapped her head with my finger. "…and your love," I continued as I placed my hand over her left breast. She then put her hands on my cheeks and leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"You already have all three," she said. I gave her a smirk and kissed her lower lips as I finished wiping the soap away.

"We shall see," I told her as I picked up two towels. I wrapped her wet hair in one, and the other I wrapped around her body and lifted her out of the tub. I carried her back to her room. I would clean up the bathroom once she was asleep.

I sat on her bed and sat her in my lap as I towel dried her hair. I then plaited it into a long braid down her back. I then finished drying her body.

Once I finished, I went over to the tool bag and pulled out a ball gag, red and yellow rubber balls, the leg spreader with wrist cuffs and a riding crop. I also took out a small anal plug and lube and brought them over to the bed. I knelt down in front of her and placed the ball gag in her mouth and fastened it behind her head.

"Hold out both hands, Darlin'," I told her. She complied with my demand. I placed the red ball in her left hand and the yellow ball in her right.

"We are going to use a color system as safe words. If you feel uncomfortable about anything I'm doing to you, I want you to drop the yellow ball. The mouth gag is, so you don't wake Charlie; otherwise, I would ask you what color you are. If at any time I hurt you, you don't want to do this, or you don't feel safe, I want you to drop the red ball, and everything stops the moment it leaves your hand. Do you understand?" She nodded her head.

"Are you green, Darlin'?" I asked her. She vigorously nodded her head.

"Good girl," I told her. I then picked her up and placed her in the center of her bed.

"Hold your wrists out for me," I told her. She did without hesitation. I fastened the leather wrist cuffs of the leg spreader to her wrists. My eyes never left hers as I worked.

"Are you still green?" She nodded that she was. I then fastened the leather ankle cuffs at the ends of the spreader bar to her ankles one by one. I then clicked the button and extended the bar to shoulder width apart. She was panting, and the lust was pouring out of her.

"Blink twice if you are still green," I told her, and she immediately blinked her eyes.

"Lovely, Princess. Now bring your arms to your chest and keep them there," she did as I asked, and she was spread wide open for me. I picked up the riding crop and laid it near her head.

"I can't wait to be buried in that hot little pussy of yours Darlin', but that will come in time," I told her as I ran my hands down both legs from her ankles to the apex of her thighs. She shivered and moaned against the gag.

"Now, I'm going to give you your first of many orgasms from me. Once you cum, I am going to insert this into that tight little pucker hole of yours," I told her as I picked up the anal plug and the yellow ball dropped out of her hand. I picked it up and placed it back in her hand.

"It's okay, Darlin'," I told her. "Once we reach that point, you tell me if you wish to continue either by blinking your eyes to continue or dropping either of the balls again," I told her as I slipped my finger up her slit and found her clit. I began stroking it with my thumb. I could feel the juices start to run out of her. I laid on the bed with my face between her legs and licked every drop she gave me. I continued my ministration on her clit as I slipped my tongue between her slit and into her tight pussy. I then took my other hand and spread her plump lips open as I flattened out my tongue and swiped from back to front, curling my tongue as it found her clit again. I continue sucking, licking and flicking my tongue in her pussy and around her clit. I picked up the lube and placed a generous amount on my middle finger. I began working around her pucker hole before slowly inserting it. As soon as the tip was in she gasped out an orgasm, and her juices started spilling out more, and she started opening up, and I was able to get more of my finger into her pucker hole. I never stopped licking and sucking as she rode out her orgasm. She then started pushing back against my finger.

She continued to ride my finger in her ass, as I then placed my index finger into her pussy, while still sucking and licking her clit. When she had her next orgasm, I pulled both fingers out of her and let her come down from her orgasmic high.

Once her breathing began to even out, I picked up the anal plug and held it up so she could see it. She started nodding her head and blinking her eyes in rapid succession. I chuckled.

"I told you, you could trust me, Darlin," I know just what you need when you need it. Edward would never and could never do this for you. You need this to let Edward go," I told her as I lubed up the plug.

"Breathe in," I told her, and she did as I asked.

"When you breathe out, I want you to relax every muscle in your body," I told her.

"Again," this time when she breathed out I pushed the anal plug in. She groaned, and I saw her eyes roll back in her head. She tried to bring her legs down. I picked up the riding crop and slapped her a couple of times on each thigh. She immediately brought her arms back up to her chest, raising her legs back into position.

"You are such a good girl, my pet. I want this to stay in. You only remove it for your human moments, then it goes back in," She nodded, but I could see her eyes begin to droop. Once I had the plug fully seated, I put the tools back into the bag. I pulled out the cream from the bag and came back to the bed.

I took the restraint's off her ankles and wrists and smoothed the cream over where the leather was on her skin. I took the ball gag from her mouth and massaged her jaws. Once I was done, I placed her under her duvet and tucked her in.

"Sleep my beautiful girl," I told her as I kissed her forehead. I placed everything else in the tool bag and put it on her shelf in the closet. I then took the towels and went to clean up the bathroom. Once that was done, I went back to Isabella. I stroked her head and kissed her forehead again and then her lips. As I went to get off the bed, she reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Jasper?" she said sleepily. She was afraid I was leaving her.

"I need to hunt and change clothes, Darlin'. I'll be back in the morning after Charlie leaves for work. She nodded, and I kissed her again, before slipping out the window. I listened to her breathing and checked her emotions once more before leaving. She was sated, and content. I landed to the ground from the tree, with a soft thud and sped off at vampire speed to hunt my meal before going back to the apartment in Port Angeles.

Today is Saturday. I go back to Bella's around 8:30am. It's two hours later than when she usually has to be up for school. Charlie's police cruiser is absent from the driveway, and I park my truck down the block. I jump up to Bella's window, slide the window open and leap inside. I have a portfolio in my hand with rules I've composed for her. I lay it on her desk as I make my way to the bed. I bend down and whisper in her ear.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," Bella squirms and groans, but makes no effort to get up.

"Isabella, Darlin', it's time to get up,' I tell her a little more forcefully.

"No, sleep, it's Saturday for crying out loud!" She huffs and pulls the spare pillow over her head. I pull the duvet down and see her bare ass, and my hand comes down hard on her plump ass.

"OW!" she barks and turns over to look at me with a scowl on her face. "What was that for?"

"Isabella, I will not be repeated, I asked you twice to get up. Now get up, have your human moments, come back in here, on your knees before me. You have fifteen minutes, or there will be more where that came from. Leave the plug in the sink, and I will clean it later," I tell her. She scurries out of bed and across the hall to the bathroom. Precisely 12 ½ minutes later, she's back. Her hair out of her braid and brushed. I know she's brushed her teeth, she has a smidge of toothpaste on her lower lip. I brushed my thumb across her lip to remove the toothpaste. Her kneel is sloppy, but we will work on that.

"Today starts your training. I have a list of rules on your desk, I expect you to follow. The first of which, on school days you are to be out of bed by 6:30 and in bed no later than 11pm, by midnight on Friday and Saturday. You get one free day to sleep in, Sunday but you are to be in bed by 11pm for school on Monday. You are to eat three nutritious meals a day and a snack. I notice you barely eat more than an apple and water at school for lunch, from now on, you are to have a salad along with the apple. When your father works early, I will be here to make you breakfast, on the days he works the night shift and is at home before you leave for school, I expect you to eat a healthy breakfast. On Monday, I am going to arrange to join you at school. I will tell them I missed credits from college and I came back here to make them up so I will be escorting you to and from school every day. When you are not at school, I am to know where you are at all times. This is not to control you, Bella, it is for your own safety. I told that Fucktard we needed to take care of Victoria when I killed James, but he wouldn't listen. Do you have any questions?"

"Am I allowed to see my friends?" she asked.

"Of course, you are, Darlin'," I'm not dumb, I know she means Jacob Black. I don't really trust the wolves, but to my knowledge, the pubescent Alpha as not phased yet, but I'm sure it won't be long before he does.

"I will escort you to the treaty line when you want to go to the Rez. When you are ready to leave, I will come and retrieve you. Now you must be hungry. I worked you a lot last night, and you had a very trying day. Let's go over a few things first," I took her hands and locked them behind her head and straightened out her elbows. I made sure she was kneeling with her back straight.

"Spread your knees shoulder width apart," I told her. She did as I asked. "This is your inspection pose. I will bring you a small pillow to kneel on so your knees won't ache," I told her. "I have one more thing for you," I pulled out a small white gold choker from my pocket. It was one much like Alice's blue-ribbon choker with the Cullen Crest.

"This is a symbol that you belong to me, Isabella. That you have given yourself to me for your well-being, mind, body, and soul. It's known as a submissive collar. I will only collar you on Friday night, until Sunday night. Then you are to respect me at all times, but when you where my collar, you will only address me as Master or Major, when we are alone. In public, you may use my name. When you are not collared, you are to address me as Sir, Am I understood?" I knew this was a lot for her, as she was not used to being disciplined or having someone take care of her. She has always been the caregiver

"I think so, Sir. So, you are my Dom or Dominant, and I am your submissive? Like Fifty Shades of Grey?" She asks.

"Yes," I replied. Though I hadn't read the books, I knew about the movie from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. From what I've heard, the film is very softcore.

"So, do you have a playroom, like Christian Grey?" she asked

"Yes," I replied again. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in that sexy way she does, and I felt her lust spike.

"Can I see it?" she asks me.

"Are you sure you are ready for that?" I asked her as I pulled her lip from her teeth and stroked my thumb across it

"Mmmm, yes, Sir," she moaned.

"I can take you to see it after breakfast, but I decide when you are ready to play in my playroom," I told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, will you wear my collar, and submit yourself only to me?" I asked her

"Yes, Major, I will wear your collar as your submissive," she told me as she lowered her eyes. I stepped behind her and stooped to her level. As I placed the collar around her neck, she gathered her hair and moved it so I could secure it in place. She fingered the collar once I stood up.

"Um, Major?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Thank you."

"For what, Princess?"

"For staying. For looking after me. For last night. It was magical. But, you were not…I mean…you didn't let me…" she trailed off.

"Last night was about you. I didn't want you to slip into a catatonic state because of Edward. There will be plenty of time for me.

"But why Master?" she asked.

"Because I can," I replied.

"Now get up and get dressed. I will make you breakfast, then we will go to Seattle to my Penthouse. We also need to do some shopping," I told her. She groaned. Alice had ruined the girl from shopping and playing Bella Barbie, but this would be an entirely different kind of shopping. This would be for my pleasure only. I reached out my hand to help her from the floor as she walked towards her closet, my hand contacted her naked ass. She squealed. I chuckled as I left the room and made my way downstairs to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

I had bacon, eggs, toast, home fries and orange juice on the table when she came downstairs. Her hair was held back by a plastic headband on top of her head away from her face. The rest cascaded down her shoulders and back in soft waves. She's wearing a sexy pullover blouse and skinny black jeans. Both show off her assets. I want to do nothing but rip them off of her and fuck her on this kitchen table. She is standing in the doorway, with her hands placed behind her back. She then nervously fingers her collar before putting her hand behind her back again. Her eyes are cast to the floor. I speed over to her, and she is startled by the whoosh of air. The Major is rattling his mental cage, as he wants to pick her up and take her against the wall.

I take my fingers and lift her chin to raise her head slightly. "Look at me Isabella," I say to her. Her eyes slowly raise to look at me as her teeth find the corner of her lip. That always has me coming undone. I take my thumb and free her tortured lip and pull it into my mouth. Once I let her lip go, I place a hand on the small of her back and guide her forward to the table.

"C'mon Darlin' have breakfast so we can go," I tell her.

"I never had anyone cook for me accept Esme," I feel the sadness as she lets the only person she considers a real mother's name slip from her lips.

"I'm so sorry, my Princess. I have no excuse for them. I know it hurts. I'm not telling you not to feel hurt. You loved them, and I know they love you," I tell her.

"It's okay. I understand, he's their son, I just thought…" she trails off as a stray tear falls from her eye.

"You saw yourself as their daughter as well," I finished for her. I pick her up and take the chair she was sitting in and place her on my lap. She buries her head in my neck and cries. I won't forbid her from feeling sad over the loss of those she considers family. She needs to feel the sadness. What I won't allow her to do is to wallow in that sadness. I rub her back and let her get it out. I apply butterfly kisses to her forehead neck and cheek. I take the pad of my thumbs and wipe away her tears.

"C'mon, Darlin'. I know it hurts, and I want you to feel what you are feeling. But you need to eat before it gets cold," I tell her as I pick up her juice and hand it to her. She takes a few sips before putting it on the table. I then pick up the fork and begin to feed her as if I'm feeding a baby.

"Thank you, Jas, —Major," she says as she slightly touches her collar with her fingertips.

"For what, Darlin'?" I ask

"For staying. For taking care of me," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Darlin', where else would I be? I told you in Phoenix, I have no intentions of ever letting you go. Even if you order me away, I won't be far. I love you, Bella. She gasps.

"You—Love—me?"

"Bella, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I didn't realize it until that fucker James was hunting you. But you didn't see me then. And that's okay," I told her.

"You're wrong, Major. I saw you. I only had eyes for you, but you looked so tortured, and you were with Alice," she told me.

"I was tortured. When I saw you, I didn't know what I was feeling, and we needed to keep up the façade. So, Alice was holding me in place, because my very nature and instinct were to take you, run with you and claim you as mine. At first, I thought it was for your blood. But then it was your scent, freesia, and strawberries, I smelled. Not the blood that had my entire body vibrating in torture to get to you," I told her. It was taking every ounce of control at this very moment not to take her. I turned her, so she was now straddling me. I was grinding my hard cock in her hot moist core, feeling the moisture seeping through her jeans and my jogging pants. She was placing soft kisses on my neck.

"You know, you were not the only one tortured that day. I really thought Edward was going to eat me," She told me. A growl erupted from my chest.

"That's because you are his singer," I continued growling.

"What's that?" she asked.

"There are only two things about a particular human that is unique to only one vampire. One is his singer. The one human whose blood calls to us so strongly, it's said it sings to us, like a sirens song. It's hard for us to resist. Emmett is the only unique vampire who has come across two singers in his existence, and he killed them both," I told her.

"Edward told me because my blood was like a drug. His own personal brand of Heroin, he called it. Which is why he said we were mates," I growled again.

"Edward is either a liar, or he is just that naïve. It is impossible for a mate to be a singer. You couldn't resist their blood long enough to change them, you would drain them dry," I told her.

"Which is why you had to pull him off me when he sucked the venom out when James bit me?" she asked.

"You know about that?" I asked her.

"It was the last thing I heard and saw before I passed out. I heard your roar, and saw you pull him off me and then I blacked out," She then began to grind her hips into me again. A growl started rumbling again in my chest.

"Darlin' if we don't get the fuck out of this house, I cannot be held responsible for what I might do to you," I tell her.

"Mmmm, I kind of like the sound of that," she moans. I get up from my chair and politely sat her back in her seat.

"I'll be right back Darlin'," I tell her as I run upstairs at vampire speed and into her bathroom. I shred my jogging pants and shirt and am about to get into the shower to rub one out when she burst through the door. She drops to her knees, and lower's her head.

"May I please you, Major?" it takes everything in me not to shove my dick down her throat.

"I've, never…will you show me what to do?" She asks as her small warm hand wraps around my painfully hard cock. I almost come in her hand.

"Darlin' I'm almost ashamed to tell you this, but you have me so worked up, I already know I am not going to last long," I feel like a damn teenage boy. She giggles. I'm glad she finds this amusing because, I sure as hell don't.

"Open that pretty little mouth," I tell her. I close my eyes as I place myself in her hot little mouth, and my dick twitches as soon as she wraps her tongue around the head. I gasp at the sensation, and I slid more of my cock into her mouth. I pull back a little and slide in again. I wrap my hand around hers on the part that is not in her mouth, as I slide her hand back and forth on my shaft at the right pressure. When I finally hit the back of her throat, I pull back as not to gag her, and she moans around my cock, and I come undone. I shoot stream after stream into her mouth, and I watch her throat, as she swallows what I give her. She looks up at me through her lashes, as she lets go of my cock with an audible pop. She then licks my cock and balls clean, and I stand there like a dope with my mouth open.

"Did I do it alright?" She asks as she bats her lashes at me. I stand her up and force my tongue into her mouth. I taste myself as I claim her tongue. I thoroughly explore her mouth with my tongue. She tastes so sweet, and I can't seem to get enough of her. I let go of her mouth when I feel her lungs burning with the need to breathe, and I suck and kiss down her jaw and neck.

"Let me get more clothes, Darlin' so we can go," I tell her. I go into her room and take out a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt from my bag I left by the window. I take off my Chuck Taylors and put on a pair of Doc Martins also in my bag. She brings out the shredded fabric that was once my jogging pants and sweatshirt, and I throw the material in the bag.

"Take this, Darlin' while I clean up your breakfast dishes," I tell her. I walk with her back downstairs and quickly clean the dishes and put them in the dish drain. Before we leave I have her leave a note for her father that she went shopping with a friend in Seattle and we head out the door. We casually walk to my truck. I place her in the passenger seat. Once I go around to the driver side and climb in, I see she already fastened her seatbelt, and we speed off to Seattle.

She's mostly quiet on the drive. I'm picking up excitement, anticipation with a bit of curiosity.

"What's got you curious Darlin'?" I ask

"It was something you said in the kitchen. You said that a singer couldn't be a mate because the vampire would drain them while trying to change them. Does that mean you want to change me?" She then projected a mix of nervousness and trepidation with the curiosity. She was afraid I wouldn't want to change her.

"When the time is right. I can't keep you forever if you aren't like me. But I need you to be sure this is what you want, Isabella. The existence of a vampire is not all shopping trips and fast cars. It sometimes takes years for a vampire to learn even an ounce of control as the Cullens and I have.

"You don't consider yourself a Cullen then?" She asked me. I chuckled. Peter and Charlotte would be cracking up laughing at that question.

"No Darlin. My earlier days as a vampire was never that pampered or easy. It partly why I am a Dom, and I crave this lifestyle I am introducing you to. One day soon, I will tell you the story of how I was changed, and my early life as a vampire. But not today," I told her. I knew once I told her, there was a chance I would frighten her too much, and she may leave me. She became quiet again.

It was a 3-hour drive from Forks to Seattle, though I usually made it 1 ½ to 2 hours. Bella slept the rest of the way.

I pulled into the underground parking garage and pulled into my parking spot. I tapped Bella on the shoulder to wake her. She woke up and stretched like a cat. She then wiped her face with her hand, to wipe the drool from her face. She was too cute.

"We're here, Darlin'," I told her. She nods. Before she can get her seatbelt off, I am at her door. I reached out a hand to help her out of the truck. We walk to the elevator, using my key to unlock the button for the Penthouse. As the elevator closes, I push her against the wall as I attack her mouth. She tries to lace her hands in my hair, I grab her hands and raise them above her head and pin them there with her wrists in one hand, as my other hand reaches under her blouse and pushes her bra up and I grope her breast. She moans into my mouth and arches into my hand as I pinch her nipple. Once the elevator door opens into the penthouse, I adjust her clothes, and we walk out

She looks around the room in amazement. "Major this is spectacular," She gasps.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I've never seen anything like it. May I?" she asks pointing to the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Seattle skyline.

"Of course, Darlin', be my guest," I told her. She walked over and stood in the window. The view really was fantastic. It also gave me an idea I would have to execute at some point once I deflowered her. I wanted her first time to feel sensual and special.

Come 'ere, Darlin'," I said as I walked over and grabbed the playroom key from the hook. She walked over to me, and I feel her nervousness.

"Relax, my pet," I said as I stroked her hair, "We are not going to do anything in here right now if you don't want. I really don't think you are ready yet. But I wanted to show you since you were interested," I then sent her some calm, and her heartbeat started to calm down. I then unlocked the door and turned on the lights. The room had red sound-proof paneling with gold accents. The furniture was black with gold accents. On the walls, hung displays of canes, crops, and whips. There were tool chests similar to a mechanic tool chest with drawers with an assortment of dildos, vibrators, and stimulators.

In the back of the room, next to the ensuite bathroom, was a black queen size 14 gauge steel dungeon bed. It was custom made to accommodate a sex sling, chains, and other restraints. There was a black St. Andrews cross, a leather padded spanking bench. There was a red devil double penetration fucking machine behind a stockade. There was another double penetrator under a fucking chair.

I stood propped at the door and watched as Bella walked around and touched the different items. I tasted her emotions and felt her curiosity and lust skyrocket. I admit I was nervous as to what her reaction would be.

I then saw her go over to the sofa and grab a pillow and place it on the floor. She knelt on the cushion in the position I'd shown her this morning, although she was fully clothed.

I went to the drawer and pulled out a hairband. I took the plastic headband off and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. I then pulled off her blouse. This time I planned to make her gag, so I didn't want to ruin her blouse, because I was going to fuck her mouth. I went back to the chest and pulled out furry had cuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back

"Pet, when you are in this room, you are to be completely naked when you kneel in this position unless I tell you otherwise. Tonight, when you go home, your assignment will be to read your rules I left for you. I suggest you read them nightly until you know them like the back of your hand because, from this point forward, you will be punished for any infraction, until you learn," I told her as I walked around her as I talked. I was now standing directly in front of her, and she never looked up once.

"I've very proud of you so far, my pet," I told her as I undid my pants and dropped them to the floor. I'd gone commando. "This may seem rough, but I am going to fuck your mouth. You may gag, but I need you to breathe through your nose, so you don't choke. What's your color, Darlin?" I asked her.

"Green, Major," she said

"Good girl, now open your mouth," She did as I asked. I placed myself in her hot little mouth and wrapped her ponytail around my hand. I held her head steady by the ponytail as I slid in and out of her mouth. She definitely had a talented tongue, because the thing she did to me without moving her head was amazing. Her tongue swirled and twirled around my cock. She hollowed out her cheeks, and her perfect little-puckered lips looked amazing. I held myself in her mouth for a moment while a composed myself.

"Breathe through your nose and relax your throat," I told her. I placed my hands on either side of her head and tilted her head back, as I slowly slid down her throat. It was such a turn on as I watched her throat bulge with my cock. Once she started to gag, I pulled back and watched as the saliva began coming out of her mouth. I fucked her mouth faster, and it felt fantastic.

"FUCK, PET! Your mouth is amazing. I am going to cum, and you will swallow what I give you," I told her. She moaned around my cock, and my cock twitched, and I growled as I shot stream after stream into her hot little mouth. I pulled out of her mouth, and she was panting, and I could smell her arousal, and I could tell she was dripping in her pants as the wet spot had seeped through her jeans.

"See, that's why you should be naked," I told her with a chuckle. "Did you cum?" I asked her. She nodded her head, still trying to catch her breath.

"That is going to be our next training, I told her. "You will learn to hold your release until I command you." I pulled up my jeans, then picked her up and took her to the bathroom, stripped her of the rest of her clothes. I'm sure Alice has jeans she could wear still here.

"I'm so sorry Major, but that was super-hot," she told me. I sat her on the vanity and pulled out a washcloth from the cabinet. I opened her legs, and her swollen lower lips were glistening with her juices. I couldn't help but lick her clean. One thing leads to another, and my face was planted in her box. She was gasping, moaning and writhing, and I could tell she was trying her best not to cum.

"You can cum, my pet as much and as loudly as you need,'" I said as I released my mouth from her briefly.

"FUUUUCK MAJOR!" She screamed as her orgasm shot out of her and into my mouth. She was shaking and convulsing as her cum continued to pour out.

"God, what did you do to me?" She asked as she calmed down. "I've never felt anything like it before, and I masturbate," she told me.

"And there will be no more of that," I told her. "All your releases belong to me, and you will never need to pleasure yourself again. I will give you as much as and as many as you need. I then undid her handcuffs cleaned up her pussy and between her legs. I took out the cream and massaged her wrists and shoulders. I then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. I placed her on her feet and went to the closet to find us both something to wear. I came out with a little dress I thought would look particularly cute on her. It wasn't overly extravagant as Alice would wear. But I realized I would need to go back for her bra, there was no way she could wear Alice's, but chose a pair of lace panties that had never been worn for her to wear. When I went back for her bra, I took a couple of items from the drawer and slipped them in my pocket for later. I then turned off the lights and closed and locked the door.

Once we were dressed, we went back to the truck and went to Fredericks of Hollywood. I thought she was going to have a panic attack when we walked into the store. I turned to face her before we walked in.

"Bella, no one is going to see you in these except me. If anyone else sees this, then someone needs to be punished…" I said to her pointedly "…Or they will be dead or both," I told her. She giggled, and we walked in.

"Welcome to Fredericks, I'm Amanda, how can I be of service?" the young sales associate asked.

"Amanda, I need this pretty little lady to have as many pretty and slutty things you have in her size," I told her. "We also need a private dressing room, and an assistant to help her try on a few things for me,"

"Very well sir. Come right this way," the sales associate shows us to our dressing room. I sit in a chair facing a changing room and sit Bella in my lap.

"Is there anything, in particular, you would like her to try sir," I'm asked by the associate

"First, I would like 101 sets of your one-piece garter stocking sets, 50 in black, 25 in white and the rest in red. Bringing 1 so I may see her in them, 2 bondage bras, one in black and 1 in red. I would like to see your Corinthian leather corset dresses in whatever colors you have. I want 50 of your most beautiful silk bra and pantie sets, a mixture of thong and boy shorts. Another 100 of your laced thigh high stockings that do not require a garter, 10 corsets, you may choose the colors you think will flatter my pet. And a catalog, so I may order as I see fit," I told the associate. I could see the dollar signs flash in her eyes.

"I will get those for you personally," she said sweetly as she left the dressing room.

"ASHLEY!" she barked out as she left, I guess she needed another associate to cover the store for her.

"M—M—Major, is all this really necessary?" I knew my pet hated shopping, and she hated having money spent on her even worse.

"If it makes you feel any better, these are not for you, per se' they are for me," I told her. "I like to see you in pretty things, and I like the feel of silk and leather against my skin. You want to please me, yes?" I asked her as I ran my hand under her dress. I slipped my finger in her panties and found her clit and began to stroke it with my finger. She tried to grind her hips, but I held her in place.

"Sit still Darlin' and don't make a sound," I whispered in her ear. I brought my hand up and licked my finger. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. By the time I finished with her today, she was going to be so hot and bothered, she would be begging me to deflower her.

The sales associate comes back with a rolling rack of the items I requested. She comes and holds her hand out for Bella, and Bella follows her. The associate placed Bella in the changing room and instructs her to get undress. She chooses a pair of the one-piece stockings and garter, and a lace bra and panty sent and shows it to me for inspection. I nod my approval, and she goes into the changing room to assist Bella. I can feel Bella's embarrassment and trepidation. I will have to work on that. I send her a dose of calm and confidence. A few minutes later, Bella comes out, and she is trying to hide herself with her arm close to her breast and folded in front of her crotch. I get up from my chair and walk over to her. I hold out one hand for hers. She takes my hand, and I place my other hand on the small of her back and walk her over to the mirror. I take her hair down from the ponytail and twist it to the ends and pull it back up in a make-shift chignon. I then stand just off to her left and bend my head to whisper in her ear.

"Darlin' I wish you can see what I see. You are the sexiest, most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on in my entire existence. You make me proud to be your mate and Master," I then kiss her softly on the neck. I feel her confidence rise without my assistance.

"You really think I'm sexy and beautiful?" She asks.

"You doubt me, my pet?" She shakes her head no.

"Good, now one more change and we can go have lunch," I tell her

"I'd like to see one of the leather corset dresses," I tell the associate.

"Excellent sir," the associate tells me and chooses a red dress from the rack, with a matching leather thong.

When Bella comes out this time, I noticeable tent rises in my pants. She is wearing the set with a pair of black lace top seamed thigh high stockings.

"Thank you, Amanda, we'll take everything," I tell her and hand her my black American Express card. I instruct her to bag all of the bra and panty sets and both pair of stockings Bella tried on, to take with us and give her the address in Seattle to have everything else shipped.

We took our bags and headed back to the truck. "Do you know what you would like for lunch, Darlin'," I asked her.

"Mmm, I've always wanted to try one of the waterfront seafood restaurants," She told me

"As you wish, my pet," I told her and headed for the waterfront. I parked the truck and helped her out. Once inside the restaurant, I asked the host to show us to a booth. I could feel the host's lust when he looked at Bella, and I was disgusted by the emotion. I wanted to rip his throat out. I had to bite back a growl from him lusting after what was mine. Once he shows us to our booth, I sat across from Bella. I leaned forward and took her hand across the table.

"You're lucky we're in a public place, Darlin' or that host would not still be breathing," I told her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I don't like others lusting after what's mine," I let a growl slip.

"Please, Major, don't," she pleaded. I got up and sat beside her in the booth. I took her leg closest to me and placed it over my thigh in the booth. I then took out a tiny bullet vibrator and remote from my pocket. I reached under her dress and slipped the vibrator through her panties and against her clit. I then turned my body towards her trapping her in the booth.

"As long as you know who you belong to," I told her.

"I'm only yours Major," she says.

"Good girl, now what would you like to eat," I ask her. I sense amusement coming from her.

"You," she says as she looks up at me from her menu and is biting her lip. I only chuckle and press the button on the remote in my other hand which she cannot see. She gasps as the vibrations starts on her clit.

"Sshhh, Darlin' this is part of your training. Try not to cum," I whisper in her ear as the waitress comes over to take our order. I can feel the pleasure coming from Bella. She is so caught up I the feeling she doesn't realize the waitress has asked for her order.

"The waitress would like to know what you want to eat, Darlin'," I say with a smirk. Bella can only pant softly. She tries to speak, but she just points to an item on the menu.

"She'll have the pasta and shrimp alfredo. Anything to drink, baby?" I ask. Bella's eyes roll slightly, she's biting her lip and moaning softly as she points to the raspberry lemonade. I tell the waitress. The waitress looks confused.

"Is she okay?" she asks me.

"Yes, low blood sugar. She's starving so if you can hurry," I told the waitress.

"Yes, sir. Anything for you?"

"I'll just have coffee, thank you," I told her. She took our menus and walked away. I looked at Bella, she looked like she was on edge and I could smell her juices. I turned off the vibrator and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"You are doing so well, my pet," I told her. She leaned into me.

"Jas…Major, please," I smirked.

"Please what, my pet, hmm, what do you need?" I asked her.

"I need you, I need more," she told me.

"Ahh you want more," I turned the vibrator back on to a higher setting. She slapped her hand down on the table as the vibration took her. When the waitress came back with a salad and bread, I turned off the vibrator, and Bella began to slump in her seat.

"Thank you," I told the waitress. I sliced the bread and buttered it for Bella, as she began to eat her salad.

"That was not what I meant," Bella whispered to me.

"Then tell me what you need," I told her.

"Please, Major, I need to feel you in me. I need you to fuck me," she said as she reached her hand to my lap and grasp my hard cock in my pants and squeezed. I let out a soft growl and noticed the smirk on Bella's face.

"You little minx. Wait 'til I get you back to your house. Are you sure you're ready for that?

"Oh God, yes," Bella replies breathily. The waitress was now back with the rest of her meal. Bella ate her food, and we were soon ready to go. Once we were back in the truck her cell phone rang from her jeans pocket in the back seat of the truck. I grabbed her phone and handed it to her.

"Hello," Bella answered.

"Oh, thank God, Bella. I thought I was going to have to send out a search party again. I called the house, and you didn't answer, then I tried your cell like five times," it was Charlie.

"Uh I'm Sorry Char-um Dad, I left you a note I was going to Seattle with a friend. I didn't want to sit around pining after Ed—um him. I needed to get out of the house for a while. We're headed back now. We should be home before you get off work. Anything special you want for dinner," She asked her father while looking over at me.

"No, kiddo. I was just trying to let you know I am going to the Rez after work to watch the game with Billy and Harry. I won't be home until late. Do you want to come along?" I could hear the conversation due to vampire hearing.

"No, I'll be fine. You have fun," She told her father.

"Bella, I'm glad you didn't let this get you down, and you're getting over him so quickly," Charlie told his daughter.

"Yeah, Dad. I realize I really didn't love him. I think I was just infatuated. Him being my first boyfriend and all," she told him.

"Well, I'm sorry honey, but good for you. Sue Clearwater is cooking dinner tomorrow. She invited you to come. Will you come and join us, honey?" She looked to me for the answer. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, tell her I'll come. Ask if she wants me to bring something," She told her dad.

"Umm I think your Banana cream pie is always a hit," He told her.

"Yeah, Dad I get the hint. That's your favorite. I'll see you tonight. Bye dad," Bella disconnected the call.

"Looks like we'll have the house all to ourselves," She told me.

"When you get home, I need you to get pretty for me in some of your new things. I need to go for a quick hunt, I will be back in an hour. When I come back, I want you on your bed, flat on your back with your legs spread apart for me. While I'm gone, I want you to start reading your rules, and we will discuss them later."

"Yes Major," She replied. "I have a question," it was a statement. I gave her a nod to continue

"Why are you called Major?" she asked. I decided I will tell her part of my story. I am still worried she may not want me after she learns the rest, but I need her to be mine for as long as she will have me. But I won't lie to her about who I am.

"When I was changed, in 1864 I was the youngest Major in the Confederate army. I was changed by a vampire named Maria for a different type of war. All I command call me Major," Is all I told her.

"Is that how you got your scars?" She asked. I didn't know she could see them, but then I saw her ghost her thumb over her own scar from James. I pulled the truck over and undid her seat belt. I picked her up and straddled her across my lap.

"I will tell you more, later. After I tell you, you may not want me. I need you to be mine first, for as long as I can keep you until you order me away," I told her as I palmed her cheek with my fingers in her hair.

"There is nothing you can tell me that will make me not want you," she told me. "I am yours for as long as you will have me. But if you leave too, I know I won't survive this time," she told me while projecting her pride for me, as well as her love. I claimed her mouth with mine, before placing her back in her seat.

"Buckle up, the faster I get you home, the quicker I can leave and come back to you," I told her.

Once I got her home, I took her bags upstairs. I gave her the bullet vibrator.

"I want this where I had it, you will know when I'm close," I showed her the remote. She smiled as she lowered her eyes and I could feel her lust. I kissed her before going back downstairs. I drove back to Port Angeles parked the truck and grabbed a bag of clean clothes. I ran back to her house hunting along the way. Precisely one minute away from her home, I hit the button on the vibrator.

I jumped up to her tree and looked in the window. She was writhing and moaning on her bed in the position I asked, trying desperately to keep her legs apart.

"Are we still alone?" I asked her once I jumped through her window. She could only nod her head. I turned off the vibrator and I went across the hall and took a quick shower, as I had dirt and animal fur as well as a little blood on me. Once I dried, I pulled on a pair of jeans ripped at the knees. I picked up my dirty clothes and the remote and went back to her room. She was still in her position. I put my things on her rocking chair and grabbed my tools from where I left them in her closet. I pulled out the crop, an ostrich feather, a blindfold, and silk scarves.

I climbed on her bed and straddled her. I lifted her arms and tied the scarves around her wrists one by one. Then tied them to her heard board. I slipped the blindfold over her eyes

"Isabella, what is your color?" I asked her.

"Green, Major," she said seductively.

"Good girl," I said as I picked up the feather. I traced it around the frame of her face, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, nose and then her lips. I continued with the feather down her neck, following behind with kisses, down her collarbone, and up each arm. I kissed the swells of her breast that spilled over the top of the pretty red lace bra she was wearing for me. I pushed the bra up to expose her pink nipples. I ghosted the feather across her breasts, before taking one of her hardened marbles into my mouth. She arched her back, pushing her breast up into my face and a moan escaped her lips. I switched breast while massaging the one I'd just left and pinching the nipple. I put the feather down, and with my hands I traveled down her torso, gently kneading her sides and stomach. I placed a kiss on her stomach, swirling my tongue in her belly button. Once I got to the top of her red silk panties, I hooked my fingers in the band, bringing them down her legs. She was wearing the red lace top silk thigh high seamed stockings. Once I removed her panties, I stroked my hands up both legs, enjoying the feel of the silk against my hands. Once I reached the apex of her thighs, I bent my head and kissed her lower lips. I then spread her lips open with my fingers, flattening out my tongue and licked the juices that was starting to flow from her.

"Ambrosia," I whispered softly. I then swirled my tongue around her clit. She began to moan louder while writhing under me. I placed one of her legs over my shoulder while holding the other open in place. I then put my middle finger in her pussy and began to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh, God! So good," she moaned as I continued my ministration. I inserted another finger, stretching her, to accommodate me as much as possible.

"I…CUM…I…MAY I," she asked incoherently. I chuckled against her clit.

"As much and as loudly as you want, my pet," I told her. A couple of more strokes with my tongue and fingers and she let go.

"FUUUUUCK MAJOR!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her. Her juices flowed into my mouth. I licked up every drop. Not wanting her to come down from her orgasmic high, I quickly removed my jeans and was back between her legs. I untied her wrists from the headboard and removed her blindfold. I wanted her to hold on to me if she needed.

"I'm sorry, but this may hurt at first, but I can take the pain…" she shook her head.

"No, I want to feel this, I want to experience everything," She told me, exuding her love for me.

"Hold on to me if you need to," I told her. I propped myself on one arm, using one of my legs to spread her open. Using my hand to place myself at her entrance. Once I was in position, I claimed her mouth with mine and thrust into her, breaking her barrier with one stroke. She screamed into my mouth, and I saw the pain and tears in her eyes. I held my position, letting her ride through the pain.

"I'm so sorry, this is one pain I wished to have not caused you, but I promise after this you will feel pleasure," I told her. I wiped her tears away as they fell.

"What color are you my love? Do you want me to stop?" I whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm green, please just give me a minute," she said with a shaky voice. She tested out her pain by trying to push against me. She then nodded her head. I slowly began to thrust in and out of her.

"So tight, so wet," I whispered.

"Only for you," she whispered back as she hooked her arms around my shoulders. I picked up the pace as I felt her walls tighten around my cock.

"That's it my pet, let go, cum for me I told her," she came calling my name. I changed positions, wrapping her legs around my hips, pulling up my knees and sitting back on my haunches, bringing her to my chest. Holding her in place as I jackhammered into her sweet little tight pussy. I've never felt anything so magnificent in my life.

I gave her two more orgasms, before finding my own release.

"BELLLLA!" I screamed her name as I spilled my seed into her. A blinding light flashed behind my eyes as the venom started to pool into my mouth, as my instinct was to fully claim her. I bit into my own arm to prevent me from biting into the apex of her neck and shoulder. I then collapsed onto my side bringing her with me, as not the put my weight on her.

"Why didn't you bite me?" she asked after coming down from her orgasm. I could feel the insecurity coming from her.

"Bella, when the time is right, I will completely claim you as mine, and change you to keep you forever and eternity. We still need to be mindful of your father, me being here back in your life. We would need to leave here, I can't change you here. There is a treaty with the Quileute's," I told her. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I can't reveal their secrets, just as they can't reveal ours. Ask your friends tomorrow to explain.

"Jacob said they were just fairy tales to scare children. That's how I learned what you all were," she told me.

"Tell your friend Jacob to tell you the rest of the legend. When I come to you tomorrow night, I will tell you everything you need to know," I told her. "Now sleep my love, you need to rest."

"Are you leaving?" she asked her insecurity coming to the forefront again.

"No, Darlin'. I'll be here. I may have to hide when your father comes home, but I will be here until morning. Then I will leave you so you can spend the day with your father and friends. I will be back tomorrow night, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere until you order me away," I told her, as she began to drift off to sleep. I went to the bathroom and wet a warm washcloth. I came back and cleaned her up. Thankfully there was only a small amount of blood. While she slept, I put away our things. I then came back and held her until her father came home. When he came to the door to check on her, I hid in her closet.

Over the next eight months, we attended high school together again. Bella endured the taunts and sneers from the mean girls in school. We continued her sub training, going to the penthouse on Saturdays.

I formally introduced myself to her father, telling him I was away at school and needed to come and finish credits I missed at school before returning to college. I told him I knew nothing about what happened between Edward and Bella until I returned. He slowly warmed up to me.

Once Jacob completed his sickness and began to phase, I had a little pushback from him, until I explained we had something similar to the wolves imprinting, and that Bella was my true mate.

The wolves hunted down Laurant, and we worked together to track down Victoria. We learned she had begun forming a newborn army. She only had a handful of newborns when I finally tracked her down. That was when I finally told Bella about my time with Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars. I was resigned to be ordered away once she learned what a monster I really was. She only showed me her love, pride, and submission. I called in my brother Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Charlotte watched over Bella, while Peter, the wolves and I went to Seattle and hunted down Victoria. We quickly took her and her newborns out, finding them in an abandoned warehouse.

After graduation, Bella told her father she was moving out. We settled into life with Peter and Charlotte in Montana.

Once I changed her, my beautiful mate awakened from her transformation. Her beauty and body rivaled those of Rosalie. The first thing she did was kneel before me in her submissive pose.

"I submit only to you Major," She told me.

"I have trained you well, my pet."


End file.
